The present invention relates to door closers, and particularly to non-handed door closers. A non-handed door closer is one that can be mounted to either right or left-hand swinging doors
Non-handed closers normally consist of a cylinder (also called mechanism) and either a double arm set or a single arm set and a track. The cylinder has a shaft (also called pinion or pinion shaft) protruding from both the top and bottom of the cylinder body. Either one end or the other of this shaft is attached to the arm set depending on the hand of the door.
Many closers include a plastic or metal cover to improve the architectural esthetics of the cylinder. These covers either snap on (or “clip on”) to the closer cylinders, or are attached with a number of screws. The latter are generally used on “institutional” applications (hospitals, schools, government buildings, etc.) to provide tamper resistance and theft resistance.